Love you, Sorasan
by Renn-chan
Summary: She was wild, she didn't listen to anyone, or anything. Her life was a mess, and then she was dumped in a land of Birds. Gradually growing excpetionally close to her temporary Guardian, Rénn didn't want to leave, head back to Konoha', alone.


Chapter One - Sora.

When I was born, my home stood as a great mountainous area, ruled by only the elite of the elite. The mountains provided shelter, lookouts for those who had been graced with impeckable eyesight at birth, for those who were lucky enough to be a specific breed, and not a 'half-cast'. Despite my original breed and inbred blood, no one seemed to give a damn about me when I grew up. A loner was a rarity in my home, but I hadn't chose to live that path. At twenty-seven years of age, I wasn't old, but I wasn't young. My own honeyed optics had seen enough to understand when you were wanted in presence, and when you werent. Often, I wasn't. That wasn't entirley my fault.

Un-named events happened before I was even born. These then gave others the attitude of treating me as an outcast. I hadn't personally done anything. I couldn't choose family, and mine, well, they hadn't been the greatest family a youngster could have wished for. I was looked down upon, expected to follow in the path of my parents to rebellion, anger and disaster. Seems that where you came from and whom you were related to had a large impact on how you were treated, and first impressions.

The only way to gain a little respect in this empire was to put skills to good use. My eyesight became a valuble addition towards our country's leader, instantly pressing me into work from an early age. We learned to fly, and then we were off. Exagerated training conditions every day, but seeing as the war against the rivalled Claw Country had simmered, I became messenger, trusted with documents that had to be delivered to the other end of our country, in most cases. By the time I grew into a resectable creature, I'd gained trust, respect, but preferred to allow my thoughts to be left to themselves. I never confinded in anyone. No matter what the situation.

Well, I didn't think that the arrival of an arrogant child would quickly change that.

A Konohagakure No Sato Ninja, male, tall, dark, and in my opinion, not handsome, had taken the aspect of arriving along with a small child, probably no taller than my breastbone, if to put it at measurments. Of course, they had nothing to do with me. Daiki and Yshima had met on a few occasions ; and our leader owed the ninja a few favours. But never in his long-lived life, would he have expected the question that left Yshima's lips to reach his ears.

"I need you to take care of her. I know it's a lot to ask. But she has no respect. She's stubborn, careless. It won't get her far in the word if she carries on like this," the male ninja spoke, his tone used to our leader in all honesty, stern with his words, which made me question whether Daiki would be able to say no.

Daiki was a large bird, estimated at twice the size of me, but then again, he'd lived through decades, generations. A snowy specked white plummet of downy feathers laced his ageing frame, deep sunned eyes that had seen both good, and bad times that had happened well before I was born. The only reasoning I had to eavesdrop on this conversation between the King and the youth, was the fact I'd had duties to carry out.

Blatantly ignoring the scene but focusing on that verbal happenings instead, I focused on fixing the scap of marked paper into a tube, latching the construction onto my back where both leather straps fit neatly under a gradually growing wingspan. Allowing my fetahers facial features to catch the pouting face of the youngster that stood beside Yshima, a silent smirk could only find it's own way upon an ivory beak. Her fists were clenched ; obviously, she hadn't opted to come here, let alone stay. And that seemed to be the outcome.

Golden eyes met those of a fantastic tangerine, instantly, a scowl crossing the little female's face upon my visual contact. I ignored her. She was none of my buisness, and I was none of her's.

"You find the documents alright, Sora?" Unusually soft for a bird of immense power, Daiki almost sang the words like a helpless canary. That was the problem with our ruler. He was strong on the outside, often sparring in the wars himself. But on the inside, he was soft. Too soft. He wouldn't say no to Yshima. Nor the little pint-sized red head that stood at his side. Where as the male ninja seemed at least eighteen, the child, having been so reluctant to come here, could pass as nine, ten if lucky.

"Don't give them a second thought. I'll get them to the southern border before they even know it," I replied, indicating with a brief nod of my head towards the snowy owl and his company. Out of all the current inhabitants of my country, Daiki seemed the more Father-like image I ever had. He didn't doubt me. If he did, then he couldn't allow me to carry crucial documents for miles without surveylance.

"And, before you go, make sure your back for tomorrow night. A few of you'll need to assist me in something." Whatever it was, I wasn't about to say no. After all, that could lead to worse things than death itself. Exile.

__________

Chapter Two - Aqquaintance.

Dawn approached, and as usual, I hadn't gained much sleep. That wasn't a surprise, really. But, the thought of the Wing's newest inhabitant -if only for a few months- had crossed my mind a few times in the awakenings of the night. Recalling what Daiki had planned for tonight, for our little meeting. I was about to be put under some major responsability, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I could barely look after myself, let alone an infant human with a side dish of attitude. I arent a babysitter. I'm a highly ranked member of daiki's army, a warrior. Definatly, not someone whom should be teaching a little girl manners.

The sun caught the mountainside, lighting up my home almost instantly. We lived in caves, literally. Shallow, but homey. Soon, she'd have to rest here, too. Hauling to my feet, I once-overed the cave ; it was clean enough to bring someone back too, I guess. Maybe she wouldn't care, but then again, last night, she didn't seem greatly pleased with the fact that Yshima was leaving her here. She could blame her brother, not me, for these happenings.

Harmonic birdsong erupted along the hilly backdrop, female's chatters and calls to their famillies made to begin the day. I could call, I just chose not too. Not that it was a bad one, but I wasn't exactly looked upon for hat sort of thing. The sliver of morning sun casted over the scene, painting the peaks silver. It was pretty ; maybe the girl would like it. Or, maybe she'd hate it. in fact, I needed to stop thinking about her altogether. Little did I know, this was my very last day of being a loner. A final day of complete freedom.

__

She didn't belong here. Like a jigsaw peice that had fallen into the wrong box. She stood out among the rest of us. Circling the flames of the built camp fire, her eyes would light whenever they averted, from place to place, kind of like fire itself. Well, it seemed she had the attitude for it. Yshima had already left, he had the previous night. The child has spent some time in the company of Daiki, but my leader was old - he wouldn't cope with a youngster, not permenantly. That's why I was here, and a select few others. All seemed more enthusiastic than I was, and above all, they were all female. Why Daiki had chosen me to come along had thrown me off guard, seeing as I wasn't exactly a father image.

She watched the three others curiously, remaining silent for the duration of the time. The child would have to pick one of us ; I just hoped to God it'd be someone else. Why would she want me, anyways? Why did bDaiki/b want me here?

"So, Rénn, you've come to a decision?" It took her long enough. We'd all be stood for about fifteen minuites, whilst she'd sat, completely silent, looking at every bird present now and again. She didn't wish to do this, I could tell, but she had too, if she wanted shelter, food, water, and teaching. A few moments after the owl's words, she nodded, but remained still, silent. "...And who is it?" She looked up towards the great white beast, her tangerine optics catching his own neon, and then her hands rose. Her finger rose, and pointed. Directly at mysefl. Me. Sora.

"...I thought so," Daiki remarked, a hint of a smile gracing his aged features. She couldn't be serious!? What the hell did she want with me? Was I cursed to attract the mentally ill?

"With all due respect, Daiki, I don't thi-" I began, abruptly cut off by a raise of the great Owl's wing. He shook his head, halting my plea. He'd planned this right from the start ; he'd wanted me there yesterday, to catch the girl's attention, and now, I was paying the price. I couldn't look after an infant, not properly.

"She's chosen, Sora-san. There are no substitutes," stern words made sure I didn't try to interupt again. Instead, I nodded, displeased with the arrangment, but if I even thought about protesting again, who knew what would happen. "The others, you're dismissed." With that, the company flew. It was a shame ; they had all looked a little more excited than myself, especially as they were females. Their mothering instinct kicked in, but dropped just like that upon the red-head's rejection.

"You'll recive the child's documents tomorrow. For now, why don't you show her around?" the bird, twice my size, seemed to joyously sing out, turning his back to me and the youngster. She remained quiet, staring up at me with a manner that made me slightly uncomfortable. Then, Daiki left, kicking his wings with two effortless flaps, and within moments, his graceful posterior smoothed through the air. I'd been left alone, with a child under the age of ten, and I had no idea how to parent. What a laugh this was going to be.

"Eh, come on then. Get on," I said blankly, bending down to allow her to clamber onto my back with better ease than before. but instead of feeling her even attempt at it, she stared at me, dumbfounded, her face plastered into a confused frown. "Well, what're you waiting for?"

"There's no way i'm getting onto your back. Forget it." When her words came, they came with more stubbornness and emotions than I had thought. She backed up, and began walking. It would get her nowhere, but I wasn't about to stop her. I let her go, gradually disappearing into the distance, until the light of the flames couldn't reach her anymore. She'd come back, if she was scared of the dark.

I waited. Several minuites, in fact. She'd come back now, right? My worry increased ; Daiki wouldn't be pleased with the fact I'd lost her within five minuites of being her guardian. I wasn't afraid of harm coming to her, seeing as no one in the Wing would dare harm someone whom was under the care of either another bird, or Daiki himself. My worry was, that we were close to the borderline of the country, and next door wouldn't be too pleased about finding a stray Wing inhabitant in their territory. That place held the one animal that could possibly rival us - they wouldn't hesitate ripping her limb from limb.

I descended, grabbing air beneith golden feathers until I caught along airbourne. She couldn't have gone far, and my eyesight was impeckable, not to brag. I'd find her soon, and I did.

The fragile frame of the infant stood out from the green scenery, her face hardened with anger, pain, sadness, and any other emotion she'd possibly be able to feel under the circumstances of being literally abandoned here.

"You're going the wrong way," I called down to her, but she ignored my words. Putting up with a bratty kid for the next two months had definatley not been put on my life agenda. She walked on, skidding down hills, pushing herself through shrubbery until she came to a standstill, exhausted. The landscape wasn't exactly kind, if you know what I mean. Landing down next to her almost collapsed posterior, I laughed ; the first time I'd actually smiled in the girls presence. "How does that lift sound now?" She pouted, biting her lip. Not too cooperative, I didn't let her answer. Grabbing the back of her shirt with the tip of my beak, she was thrown onto my back, almost slipping off of the other side if she hadn't managed to grab on. Funnily, her grip was tight, her arms locked around my neck. She didn't sit up, just clung on like an animals offspring. Her loss ; she'd be missing out on a lot if she didn't open her eyes.

Kicking off, it only took several strong flaps of my wings for her to adjust to our airbourne position, and after a few moments, she sat up. Her eyes had opened, and I swear that from the corner of my eye, I saw her smile.

_______

Chapter Three

I wanted to know her, well, a little about her before I took her back home. We'd stopped off, just a few miles away from our nights resting point, on a rocky surface of the side of the mountain. I'd been here before, a few times, and at the time of night like this, it looked particularry pretty. She hadn't shown any signs of discomfort of stopping here, or getting off me, actually. I'd never carried a human before, but I'd imagine it wouldn't be that comfortable. But from her reaction, it made me re-think.

We sat for about ten minutes, watching anything and everything, before she spoke. When she didn, it wasn't like the harsh tone she'd used earlier. It was softer, still emotional, but the sort of tone I guess she and her friends would use to each other on a daily basis. But she didn't look at me, but kept her kness huddled to her chest, rocking back and forth lightly upon the squared boulder she'd chosen as a seat.

"...What's your name?" Such a simply question ; the type reception children would say to a complete stranger, but then five minutes later, they'd be best friends. I didn't look at her either, but from a minds eye, could tell what she was thinking. She wasn't sorry about earlier, but might be feeling just a little regret of being so harsh. Hey, you couldn't blame her. She'd been dumped here, with no idea where abouts she was in the world, and when she was going back home.

"Sora Junko Isamu," I answered, my tone blank. She shifted a little, maybe a little more comfortable now she knew my name. I might feel the same, actually. But before I could ask her, she interupted, curiosity setting in.

"What's your name mean?" she questioned, refusing to turn her head for us to make eye contact. I looked down at her, frowning. Some names had a meaning, others were just given because they sounded pretty. Daiki had given me my middle name, and I'd never questioned over whether or not it had a meaning or not. I didn't think it did, anyways.

"Uhh, it's complicated. Basically, Sora means 'Sky', but I think you already knew that. And Isamu means 'Courage or Bravery'." Personally, I hated my surname. It had been my Father's, and my Mother's, and unfortunatley, was painted onto my birth record. I hated it. I hated bthem/b, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"What does 'Junko' mean, then?" She questioned, once again, and I shrugged. I knew a lot of things, anout people and creatures in general, but somehow I didn't understand the meaning to one of my own names.

"Ask Daiki. He gave it to me." Maybe she would. Knowing her, and very little I did know, she'd be the type to go up and ask anyone anything. I doubted the fact that she cared what people thought about her. "So, what're yours, then?" I waited, a few moments until her reply came, as bland as mine had when answering her question.

"Rénn Ririkuu Kimora."

"And what do yours mean, then?" It was a simple way of getting to know the basics of a person ; question them on what they had questioned you. Hey, it was working.

"Rénn dosent have a meaning. I guess I was just named it in the moment. I don't think Kimora does, either," she said, shrugging lightly to visially display her lack of interest on the subject.

"So how about Ririkuu?"

"Lyric."

"So, you like music, then?" I questioned, catching a new topic that went further beyong the name barrier. Again, she shrugged, letting go of her knees until she sat crossed legged, gazing to the sky. It was a strange question ; she could have just been given the same for the sake of it. Maybe she hated music. Well, she'd hate the type of singing I did.

"Yeah, it's alright, I suppose. But I didn't name myself that. Yishi' gave me that name." Obviously the nickname for her elder brother.

"What about your parents? Did they chose Rénn?" Then, she clammed up. Her body stiffened, and even under the lack of light available, I saw her eyes drop to the floor, followed by a stern frown. Leaving me wondering what I had said or done wrong, she got up, ignoring my question.

"Can we go? I'm pretty cold."

"One more question?" I asked, moving in the opposite direction of the whole 'parents' deal. Finding her softer spots emotionally wouldn't be the best idea. We'd known each other for five minutes ; that type of talk wasn't needed just yet.

"Shoot."

"Why me?" She looked up, her young, inquisitive eyes meeting mine with an added decades worth of view. Her frown from previous moments softened lightly, however, remained. Her hands entwined with each other, and we dropped our gaze. It took a while for her to bring an answer, and when it came, it came with far more emotion than I'd expected.

"Because, you were the only male. I didn't want a female guardian. All I've ever had in my damned life is Yishi'. He brought me up, he taught me how to read, write. He taught me how to ride a bike, and put whatever this damn potential I have to good use. I've never had a female role-model in my life, and I don't want one. I'm fine the way I am. iThat's/i why I chose you, Sora." Her rant had open a minds eye as to who she was ; she wasn't some bratty kid who needed to be taught manners. She knew what she was talking about, and she knew where she wanted to go. And strangely, I respected that. "...My Dad didn't look at me twice. He took off, and then my Mum died. And to be honest, I really couldn't give a shit about him anyway."

"Ditto," I said, huffing lightly. My feathered coat puffed when this happened, regulary joked about me being 'fat'. Eh, I arent fat. I arent old, either.

"What? she asked, once again, turning towards me.

"My Dad didn't give a damn about me either. And because of what he did, I'm looked down upon, as if I was born to follow his path. Pretty harsh, right?" She nodded, and for a minute, looked away, pondering on something.

"Where is he now?"

"Hell, I don't know. With any luck, he's been teared apart by the Wolves," I exclaimed, showing no guilt as to what I'd just said. She looked confused, so I carried on. "He did something wrong, Rénn. I won't forgive him, and neither will the Wing."

"What do you mean by 'the Wolves'?" I expected her to ask about what he'd done, but instead, her question lingered on the subject of the four-legged canines.

"My country and the Wolves country haven't always been on the best of terms. There was a war a while back, and trust me, I have hands-on experience. A child like you shouldn't iever/i go into a place like that, understand?" my sterner tone seemed to catch her attention. She sat straighter, hugging her knees to her chest again. Unlike the youngsters in my country of her age, she wasn't developed yet. I'd seen a fully grown female human, and obviously, Rénn was still an early age .Then, she spoke, quieter, as if thinking something through.

"There's a boy in Konoha'. He has a Wolf guardian, or summon, something like that. It's a giant silver thing," she exclaimed, possibly doubting about whether or not she should have told me.

"What, it's an actual Wolf?" I'd heard of an animal summon ; a beast to accompany a human in battle under contract, but I'd never heard of a creature living permenantly with one. Well, Daiki hadn't ever mentioned it, nor allowed it.

"Mhhm. He looks after him, I think."

"The boys your age?" I questioned again, inquisitive.

"Yeah. He's in my class. I don't really speak to him. I don't really speak to many people," the child said, her voice draining off at the end. The fact she'd mentioned her school jolted me ; how late was it? She had training in the morning, when I got her documents delivered.

"Come on, bed. You have training in the morning, and I arent having you all grumpy for it," I said, bending down to allow her to climb up again. She did so without a single word, but clung on just as hard as before. I didn't bother stating out loud that she was about to pull a wadful of feathers from my back when I kicked off, and took her to her home for the next seven months.

_______

Chapter Four

Rénn's past might not have been the best possible, but her grades were remarkable. She'd created her own Jutsu from an early age, and even though not mastered, it was an accomplishment. Nine years old, she attended school, didn't have many close friends, but then again, she didn't seem the type to emotionally connect with someone unless she knew them well. Her accurancy was a problem, so we'd work on that, but in all essays and overal behavoir in class, she seemed fine. That'd make my job much easier.

Leaving the child alone to sleep for a few extra hours, I'd taken the time to visit Daiki, question him on the subjects Rénn needed greater help in. It didn't seem that she was willing to get out of her makeshift bed earlier that morning, and therefore, I wouldn't waste my time. I could be doing much more consuming things within the few hours I had alone.

Seeing as the sun hadn't yet rose,


End file.
